creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 March 2016
07:22 Garden! 07:22 Czołem waszmości o/ 07:22 o/ 07:23 Cześć Gardyn 07:23 O/ 07:25 ^^ 07:25 o/ 07:25 Tu wszyscy wstawiają te buźki? 07:26 MediaWiki:Emoticons 07:26 o/ 07:26 Czołem waszmości o/ 07:26 Elo 07:26 o/ 07:26 Witam pannę Cesarzową o/ 07:27 !hello 07:27 Witam o/ 07:27 o/ 07:27 Cześ wszystkim /o 07:28 Chyba o[[]]/ 07:28 (facepalm) 07:28 xD 07:28 O Garden, czekałem na czebie z kosiarką 07:28 Fajnie. 07:28 Po co? 07:29 Ktoś ci musi trawnikiem się zająć :) 07:29 Bo chce cie nią przejechać\ 07:29 :) ) 07:29 Co. 07:29 Kyurone, TheGardenPL prosil o przekazanie tej wiadomosci: Posłusznie melduję że postawiłem wersję testową chatbota. Nie jest jeszcze w pełni dopracowany, ale z grubsza działa. 07:29 Kyurone, Bot Kostki prosil o przekazanie tej wiadomosci: Bot postawiony :X 07:29 Kyurone, Noworoczna prosil o przekazanie tej wiadomosci: kc cie mocno Kuro <3 07:29 Może podleję i łopatą po przesadzam trochę rzeczy 07:29 oO 07:29 Cooo. 07:29 !tell Kyurone heheszki 07:29 Aracz: Powiem Kyurone twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 07:29 Taka magia. 07:29 Urośniesz 07:30 Lance, ja taki Garden jestem http://prntscr.com/akdum3 07:30 Drogi Lance, to jest niebezpieczne. Lepiej kup sobie klocki. 07:30 Co co co. 07:30 Kyurone, Aracz prosil o przekazanie tej wiadomosci: heheszki 07:30 Kyu, już tłumaczę. 07:30 Tzn bot 07:30 Bawię się od środy Pythonem 07:30 Chatbot 07:30 i wynikiem tego jest GardenBot na chacie 07:30 Umie parę rzeczy 07:31 Też chciałam stworzyć bota, ale ja nie mam do tego siły i cierpliwości. 07:31 Np. jest listonoszem 07:31 Co naprzykład? 07:31 Garden bawi się pytonem (lf) 07:31 Co już widziałaś 07:31 x'DDD 07:31 Aracz cicho xD 07:31 Xd 07:31 ^^ 07:31 Btw. Hej Kuro :v 07:31 Albo pokazuje kto kiedy był online 07:31 np. 07:31 Heej Master. 07:31 !seen Kyurone 07:31 Ostatnio widzialem Kyurone 5 sekund temu. 07:31 Zauważyłam że twarz na awatarze Gardena się przybliżyła, co to oznacza? 07:31 O, najs. 07:31 Brakuje jeszcze komendy 07:31 !kaj 07:31 Że jesteś w polu rażenia 07:31 Bym wiedział gdzie kto poszedł 07:31 !seen Noworoczna 07:31 Nie widzialem Noworoczna od czasu gdy jestem online. 07:31 Pamiętajcie, że żeby pyton urósł, trzeba go dobrze karmić i ogrzewać. 07:31 I jeszcze 07:32 Grać w kamień papier nożyczki 07:32 !rps kamien 07:32 TheGardenPL: Remis! (wybralem kamien) 07:32 A ja teraz zniszczę system 07:32 !seen Aracz 07:32 Uzytkownik Aracz byl ostatnio online: 07:32 Rażenia czego? 07:32 Hm 07:32 Bota 07:32 Fajna rzecz. 07:32 zw 07:32 !rps papier 07:32 !rps papier 07:32 Jan Zagłoba: Remis! (wybralem papier) 07:32 Co to za czary :O 07:32 Lel xd 07:32 !rps woda! 07:32 Kyurone: Nie znam tego slowa! Sprobuj ponownie lub zadzwon do Gardena. Ale cokolwiek wybrales, ja wybralem kamien) 07:32 Połączenie umysłowe 07:32 Woda pokonuje kamień, wygrałam, ha. 07:33 !tell Rzymianin Chaos zaginął w Norwegii 07:33 Aracz: Powiem Rzymianin twoja wiadomosc przy najblizszej okazji. 07:33 Nowa <3 kc <3 07:33 !rps Karu 07:33 Noworoczna: Nie znam tego slowa! Sprobuj ponownie lub zadzwon do Gardena. Ale cokolwiek wybrales, ja wybralem kamien) 07:33 GardenBocie 07:33 x'D 07:33 Kuro ♥ 07:33 Nowa widziałaś moje Poro? ;w; 07:33 Wybieram ogień 07:33 !rps Garden 07:33 !seen Karu 07:33 Zepsuliście 07:33 Xd 07:33 Czo to Poro ;-; 07:33 XD 07:33 Potwierdzam, konsolę wywaliło 07:33 Restartuję 07:33 Xd 07:33 No i twarz jest jeszcze bliżej 07:34 Ogólnie bot się przewraca jak go spamujecie 07:34 Garden planujesz jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe funkcje dać? 07:34 Coś się... Coś się popsuło i nie było mnie widać... 07:34 Kyu, aktualnie pracuję nad zapisywaniem logów i chyba wystarczy że dasz mu sysopa 07:34 Hm 07:34 A mogę mieć prośbę? 07:34 + postawiłem na jego koncie bota zwykłego 07:34 Mów 07:34 Soczek haker Bonzo 07:34 Jak go wywaliło, to i tak przekaże moją wiadomość? 07:34 Tak 07:35 Dałoby radę (strzelam, że tak) ustawić tak bota, by kickał za wulgi? 07:35 O, podbijam pytanie 07:35 Ex już się pytała, raczej tak. 07:35 Muszę tylko mieć dobry słownik i trochę wolnego czasu 07:35 + jakiś hosting dla bota 07:35 Bo na razie stoi na moim kompie 07:35 + ew. za spam (pisanie kilkadziesiąt wiadomości na raz) 07:36 Za spam nie gwarantuję, ale za ciąg znaków da radę. 07:36 o, to też może być 07:36 W każdym razie. Pomysł ok? 07:36 Mega fajny. 07:37 (y) 07:37 No to fajnie, bo w sumie spodziewałem się "Garden nie baw się chatbotem na czacie" 07:37 (y) 07:37 Panie Garden 07:37 ? 07:37 Sama chciałam to stworzyć, ale tak jak pisałam - nie mam umiejętności. 07:37 I cierpliwości 07:37 A dałoby się jeszcze zrobić tak żeby ów bot mógł się ze mną gorzałki napić? ^^ 07:37 Xd 07:37 Czy się nie da aż tak? xD 07:37 Ja sie moge! 07:37 Tzn. Nie moge 07:37 Być może da radę 07:37 Ale chcialam byc mila ;-; 07:38 ^^ 07:38 !gorzala:v 07:38 że przy komendzie !pijemy wypluje "* GardenBot pije z resztą" 07:38 czy coś xD 07:38 Ooo 07:38 Super (y) 07:38 Dobra, na razie muszę znaleźć hosting i trochę go dopracować. 07:38 Hm, wiem, że na IRCu też jest taka "zabawka-komenda", dzięki której można zadawać pytania 07:38 No i coś zrobić żeby polskie znaki obługiwał 07:39 Kyu, pożyjemy zobaczymy 07:39 I on odpowiada "tak" "nie" "być może" "na pewno nie" 07:39 Tylko 07:39 Strasznie tym ludzie spamowali 07:39 O, takie coś to jest do ogarnięcia 07:39 Całkiem prosty skrypt nawet 07:39 Noweł 07:39 I tego też się obawiam, no ale wtedy odpowiednio poprawi się regulamin 07:39 Bot wybiera randomową odpowiedź i tyle. 5 linijek kodu max. 07:40 Aha 07:40 I można kogoś zbanować od bota 07:40 Że bot go ignoruje 07:40 O, to się przyda. 07:40 To ten 07:40 Czo araczeł 07:40 dam Ci na bota uprawnienia adminełka. 07:40 Właśnie miałem o to pisać xd 07:40 (y) 07:41 O o/ 07:41 Tfu 07:41 (y) * 07:41 I jeszcze fajnie by było żeby z boku (http://prntscr.com/ake0ky) miał kolorowy napis "Chat Bot" 07:41 Nowełe, Twój kot lubi chipsy? :X 07:41 I link się popsuł. 07:41 :v 07:41 Nie ;-; 07:41 A ty? (Lf) 07:42 *ekhem* e621 *ekhem* 07:42 ... 07:42 Kontynuując 07:42 Ja sobie jadłem chipsy, i podszedł do mnie mój kot miałcząc i wkłada twarz w paczkę 07:42 Garden 07:42 wyciągnąłem mu jednego, zjadł i sobie poszedł 07:42 ? 07:43 Skąd Ty znasz takie strony? 07:43 Wybierz kolor dla napisu "Bot" :D 07:43 HYM? 07:43 Polecam pomarańczowy lub fiolet, wybierz. 07:43 Fiolet i pomarańczowy jest używany 07:43 Dla kogo? 07:43 Pomarańczowy ma pan Starosta bodajże 07:43 Tzw. rollback 07:43 Modki 07:43 tzn* 07:43 A, astma 07:43 Aracz ;-; 07:44 Bułkocof 07:44 To bylam ja, sorki 07:44 Hmmm 07:44 ? 07:44 Czerwony 07:44 Nie rozumię ;-; 07:44 Biały 07:44 Bo bot 07:44 xd 07:44 Czarny (y) 07:44 Hm 07:44 Pójdźmy na kompromis 07:44 Szary 07:44 Może być #C0C0C0 ? 07:44 Pewnie 07:44 Lubie czipsy ;-; 07:45 Srebrny zawsze na propsie 07:45 o/ 07:45 Ah, ok :D 07:45 Takie kot je czipsy troche 07:45 Czołem waszmości o/ 07:45 Rzucam na was wszystkich zaklęcia! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht1Jujr7GG4 07:45 07:45 Aracz karmi kota chipsami :S 07:45 ^^ 07:45 Aracz ma kota a kot ma kota :D 07:45 Cześć wszyscy ;D 07:46 Hej marian 07:46 Heloł 07:46 tajag judyn hazbaz sekodyn! ﻿(część logów ucięta gdyż testy chatbota) (tu było mnówstwo błędów i logi sprzed 3 dni) (wina Gardena lol) (idk)